1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for maintaining a set temperature of wash water of clothes washer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for maintaining a set temperature of wash water of clothes washer in which cold water is supplied at the onset and then cold water and hot water having proper temperature are supplied until a predetermined level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothes washer provided with typical control system is shown in FIG. 3. The washer is comprised of a water supplier 12 providing valves 12a, 12b for supplying hot water and cold water into a wash tub 17, a temperature detector 15 for sensing temperature of mixed water supplied from the hot valve 12a and the cold valve 12b, a temperature controller 14 for controlling the opening or closing of each valve according to the sensed temperature by the temperature detector 15, and a micro-computer 13 for controlling functions of the above mentioned elements.
At the onset of a water supply mode, the temperature controller 14 enables the hot and cold water valves 12a, 12b to open under a command of the microcomputer 13, and the hot water and the cold water flow into the wash tub 17. Thereafter, the temperature of mixed water comprised of the hot and cold water is detected by the temperature detector 15, and then the detected value is sent to the temperature controller 14. Further, the water supplier 12 is controlled to obtain a target temperature of the mixed water so the washing water having a desired temperature flows into the wash tub 17.
In the clothes washer providing the control system, excessive hot water unexpectedly flows into the wash tub 17 through the hot valve 12a, which leads to problem that the clothes contained in the wash tub 17 seem to be badly damaged. Further, the temperature of the mixed water comprised of hot water and cold water is sensed at a portion located after the supply area, that is, the portion before the hot water and the cold water are sufficiently mixed, which causes an inaccurate temperature of the mixed water.